Lo que me Separa de Ti
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Dos vidas diferentes, dos adolescentes que arman sus relaciones amorosas a su manera y con todas sus dificultades y tropiezos. Todo comienza con un chat de grupo y el americano y japonés comienzan a conversar. ¿En qué se estaban metiendo? Tal vez... el destino sepa lo que tiene preparado para ellos.


**Lo que me Separa de Ti**

Sentados, luego acostados, mas tarde abrazados y por último una buena ración de demostraciones de cariño. Se sentían en las nubes, entre sonrisitas tímidas por parte de uno y miradas puras del otro. Los rayos de sol eran los únicos testigos de su pecado y tributo al amor; escondidos en una habitación donde nadie más, excepto ellos, oyese los susurros y la respiración contraria chocar contra sus pieles haciendo que se les erizase la misma.

Había ido con un sólo propósito: nada de rodeos, quería sentimientos claros y no nublados por una llovizna de verano. Sin algodones blancos que cubriesen la verdad de lo que sentía en realidad.

Pero... De pronto, lo había olvidado.

— ¿Entonces? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa esperanzada y dientes blancos. Besaba sus labios cada vez que el otro le daba libre acceso a su cavidad, y acariciaba sus cabellos celestes suaves con aroma a vainilla que lo volvían loco... Y lo admite, por mucho que le cueste expresarse.

— ¿Entonces qué? — Concentrado en no hacer el tonto con besos torpes e inexpertos, se abrazaba al cuello moreno y observaba su boca hablarle y acercarse nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

Un cosquilleo, sonrisa de lado a lado que temblaba por la sorpresa, la obvia respuesta que no necesitaba ni pensar...

...Pero sin rastro de la emoción que creía tener el día que esto sucediese.

—Te has tardado — le reprocha, y ve al otro bufar con molestia cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo que no estaba en su cintura.

— ¡Demonios Tetsu! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto he practicado eso?! - Se siente la burla de los ojos celestes que lo miran fríos, y el no ver una mínima sonrisa en sus finos labios solo logra ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. —... ¿Sí o no? ... Si es un no, no me ilusiones.

Toma esos momentos para verlo fijamente e inspeccionar su respiración tranquila, aparentemente calmada y sin pizca de nervios por la respuesta. Los ojos azul tormenta tienen el brillo del cual inevitablemente se había enamorado por primera vez, y esta vez temblaban... Temblaban a causa de lo que sucedería en su vida dependiendo del monosílabo que le diese, y aunque no quisiese pensarlo, sabía que si echaba hacia atrás, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Sonríe, y lo mira con cariño sintiendo los latidos propios y contrarios.

—Aomine-kun...

¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Valía la pena? ¿O simplemente... actuaba sin pensar?

No lo sabía... Pero, luego de todo lo sucedido, negarse implicaría algo en lo que prefería ni pensar.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu pareja.

~. . .~

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, y mi respuesta es no.

Fresca, sensual, se cuelga de su cuello y muestra sus labios rojos carnosos amagando a besarlo. Se insinúa con sus caderas haciendo uso de sus dotes femeninas, y el cabello rubio ondulado cae cual cascada por sus hombros blancos.

—C'mon baby... I know still love me... Don't you?

Frunce el ceño, cuando suceden situaciones en las que solo quiere irse de allí su japonés lo traiciona y sale a la luz, mientras que la chica frente a él continúa siendo fiel a su idioma inglés americano.

—Alex, te he dicho mil veces que no me hables en ingles cuando estoy molesto.

Suelta una risa suave, y se separa—. Bien, hablaré en tu lengua solo por ti— con un japonés perfecto, pose una mano en su cadera y se inclina hacia su pierna derecha—. No seas terco, solo debes decir una palabra y dos letras, ven yo te ayudo: sssss...~

—No. —Vuelve a responder cortante, evitando que la otra concrete su intento por convencerlo—. Puede que parezca un idiota, pero no estoy para que me traten como uno.

La de ojos esmeraldas suelta un suspiro, y voltea hacia la banca del parque en busca de su bolso. El pelirrojo la mira esperando que lo tome y se largue para dejarlo entrenar tranquilo, pero en vez de eso vuelve, con algo en su puño, y un rostro inexpresivo difícil de descifrar.

—Tu mano— dice encontrando sus ojos rojos que no lograban entender, pero aun así acató a la orden.

—... ¡¿Esto...?!

—Lo encontré en su bolso... — se detiene un leve segundo, y se corrije —...estaba fuera—. Se para derecha, y cruza los brazos—… y creo que no hace falta ser adivina para saber lo que significa.

Estupefacto, rígido... ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar frente a esta situación? ¿Asesinándolo? ¿Mudándose de país? Ya lo descubriría, pero primero tenía que alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Clavando las uñas en el objeto plateado y con una impotencia creciente, se dirige a buscar sus pertenencias dándole la espalda a la mujer detrás de él.

—Think about it, Taiga... And, if you... Got the answer... —le dice antes de verlo a lo lejos -. You know where you can find me.

Se aleja, y Kagami observa su espalda irse con la clara invitación de seguirla, perseguirla, no dejar que todo termine de ese modo.

Ya pasó por esta situación, ya le había dicho que no se volvería a repetir, lo pasado pasado era, y no iba a rebuscar en las cenizas de una aventura que fue simple juego para ella.

... Al menos, eso era lo que no debía hacer.

—Alex...

La muchacha sonríe, se detiene, toma un mechón de su cabello y lo acaricia con delicadeza. Siente la presencia masculina cerca de sí, y no puede más que sonreír a gusto mientras voltea con sus ojos verdes fijos en el cuerpo del adolescente basquetbolista.

—Tú... — se siente firme, debe preguntarle, relaja su mirada y trata de sonreír un poco. — ¿Quieres ser mi...?

— ¡Sí! ¡Si quiero Taiga! — Alex pega un salto y lo abraza logrando la caída de ambos. Entre risas se soban el golpe, y estando sobre él lo toma por el cuello de la camisa blanca, acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con ternura. —...Y no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

¿Podía confiar en esa declaración?

No lo sabía... Pero lo hecho hecho está, y ahora volvían a ser una pareja... Y con todo lo que eso significaba.

Sonríe y concreta el beso, cerrando sus orbes rojizos dejándose llevar por la brisa de otoño, entrelazando las manos en donde los anillos se vuelven a tocar en manos de sus novios.

~. . .~

— ¡Kurokocchiii~! —Ryouta se lanza sobre el de cabellos celestes como todos los días antes de ingresar a clases, usando una fresca fragancia a limón y su típica y brillosa sonrisa de dientes blancos de modelo—. ¡Moooo, ayer estuve llamándote y no has contestado en todo el día!— Reclama con un actuado puchero de tristeza.

—Kise-kun— responde ante el exagerado abrazo del otro que interrumpió su llegada al salón—. No estuve en casa, lo lamento… ¿necesitabas algo?

—Uhm…— los ojos dorados lo inspeccionan, meticulosos —…un pulmón, pero nada importante. Ahora me interesa saber dónde has estado~.

Continúa caminando, claramente ignorándolo, hasta llegar a su banqueta y sentarse acomodando su bolso. Kise hace un berrinche y corre siguiéndolo, siendo arrastrado por las miles de fans y así perdiéndolo de vista por unos minutos, hasta poder liberarse del enjambre de hormonas femeninas que lo atacaban. Kuroko no era de los que sonreían ni mucho menos expresaban sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una leve curvatura en sus labios al escuchar los gritos rogando piedad de su amigo, después de todo, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser famoso en preparatoria. _«Al menos Aomine-kun no tiene el mismo ejercito detrás de él…»_

—Oh por Oha Asa… esto tengo que retratarlo— un azabache aparece frente a él desde debajo de la mesa cual caricatura, con ojos felinos y asombrados. —Te-chan… confiesa, ¡¿qué droga te han dado?!

—…—Mirándolo con su expresión fría, pestañea una vez sin entenderle. —… No sé a qué te refieres, Takao-kun.

Los ojos tormenta se opacan y suspira decepcionado —…ya ha desaparecido…— toma asiento frente a él, volteando para verle mejor—. Estabas sonriendo, y una muy bonita sonrisa he de decir~.

—Las personas suelen sonreír— saca los libros de la materia que les tocaba, y busca las páginas que debían leer para ese día.

—Pues claro, pero no te consideraba una hasta que vi que podías hacerlo— infla su pecho y abraza la silla—. Ahora me cuentas, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan alegre?

No considera que contarle sea de vital importancia, por lo que fija su mirada azul en los textos mientras el otro esperaba silencioso una respuesta que no pretendía dar. La historia japonesa se veía interesante, y los murmullos de sus compañeros no son distracción para él. Oye a todos entrar, y a sus senpais hablar con algunos en la puerta. Akashi mantenía una fluida conversación con Nijimura sobre los temas del club de baloncesto, mientras que Midorima ingresaba con su ítem de la suerte del día. Rutina normal de la semana que comenzaba, y…

—Vaya vaya, quién diría que el mocoso ha llegado temprano hoy.

— ¡No me llames mocoso! ¡Y para que lo sepan, no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche!

Y en ese momento, Kazunari afinó sus dotes de halcón para captar todo a su alrededor. _«Interesante…»_ Esboza una sonrisita pícara y ríe un poco —Te-chan, ¿es verdad que Ryo-chan no es rubio natural?

Con los ojos tensos, el cuerpo rígido y las pupilas con un leve brillo que sólo se obtiene si _eso_ sucede, asiente sin responder directamente y sus labios se separan levemente. El azabache se ve victorioso, y como último modo para afianzar su teoría, levanta la mano con energía y dice en voz alta: — ¡Aomine, buen día!

Qué deleite era ver a su amigo enrojecer hasta las orejas, y desviar su mirada a las letras de los cuadernos. El de cabellos azules lo mira con notables ojeras y lo saluda aburrido, escuchando las quejas de su senpai por haberle gritado en un principio, y no es ningún tonto para ver que el otro no evita sonreír levemente al ver la cabellera celeste esconderse tras los libros. Camina hacia ellos pasando de largo ante los comentarios de los demás, y el pequeño tiembla un poco evitando verlo a los ojos.

—Yo, Takao— saluda con una mirada amistosa—… Tetsu.

—…— Un silencio incómodo pero que no deja de resultar divertido —b-buenos d-días… Aomine-kun…

Reconoce que es momento de retirarse de la escena, y se levanta para irse del salón a buscar a su rubio favorito… Después de todo, ver a su amigo en este estado no era algo que ocurriese todos los milenios.

El de piel morena aprovecha el momento en que todos ven a Takao salir disparado del lugar, acercándose a su oreja para lamerla con descaro—. No he dormido, pensando en ti…

Como respuesta obtiene una mirada sorprendida y el rostro completamente rojo de su novio, como que sólo lo hace reír e ir a sentarse a la esquina en donde siempre estaba.

Y así comenzaba el día y la relación de Kuroko Tetsuya, quien no sabía cómo demonios pasaría al frente para dar el proyecto que había preparado por un mes.

~. . .~

— ¡Ahí está!

— ¡Taiga!

El pelirrojo no recordaba en qué momento de la mañana había acabado en el suelo, con casi todo su curso —y otros que ni conocía— aplastándolo y acosándolo a preguntas, mientras que sus pulmones rogaban algo de aire respirable antes de ponerse azul de la asfixia.

— ¡Eso es suerte amigote!

— ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!

— Con que nuestro tontolón de último año puede conquistar— Kasamatsu le toma de la chamarra y frota con fuerza la mano sobre su cabeza, recibiendo chillidos de dolor por parte de Kagami—. No seas escandaloso tigre, tu novia no querría verte en tu estado 'bebé de mamá' —dice con burla, haciendo que todos rían y los adolescentes que llegaban a la preparatoria solo observasen la escena sin comprender por qué tanto alboroto.

— ¡No jodas Yukio! ¡Suéltame!— Se suelta y sacude sus ropas tras levantarse, revisando por último que el anillo siga estando en su cuello.

—Háblame bien malcriado, soy tu mejor amigo, no tu ex novia— con una pinzada en las costillas, Kagami se retuerce de dolor y el de ojos celestes lo mira serio—. Ahora es momento en el que nos cuentas, qué droga utilizaste para que aceptase salir contigo.

—B-bastardo…— balbucea y lo observa extrañado — ¿droga? … ¿A qué te refieres?

—No me tomes el pelo— contesta fastidiado —toda la secundaria se enteró de lo tuyo con Alex, y de más está decir que todos aquí saben, que a no ser por algún cachivache mágico, en tu vida hubieses conseguido novia—. Más carcajadas, y una mirada roja cargada de odio.

—Pues, para que lo sepas— se le acerca —aceptó sin que tuviese que usar algún conjuro vudú— se carga su mochila que estaba en el suelo, y abre paso entre la multitud—. Si con eso estás satisfecho, me iré a ver a Alex.

— ¡Alto ahí!— El azabache lo persigue hasta saltarle en la espalda, continuando con la sarta de preguntas sobre el modo de conquistar del menor, utilizando de vez en cuando algunas indebidas que solo subían los colores al rostro de su amigo.

La multitud se disipa y cada estudiante regresa a clases, el timbre está por sonar y los casilleros son vaciados y llenados con libros de horas posteriores y anotaciones para exámenes. Kagami camina por los pasillos oyendo el silencio de Kasamatsu ya que, al estar medianamente satisfecho con la historia, optó por dejar de hablar y simplemente andar a su lado con su típica mirada de molestia. En un determinado momento sus ojos logran captar una mata de cabellos rubios inconfundibles, y risitas femeninas del otro lado de las máquinas expendedoras. Busca en su bolsillo unas monedas y tras lanzarle una al pelirrojo, el otro voltea furioso preguntando el por qué de esa acción.

—Ve y compra unas bebidas, yo pago la tuya.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo si tú eres el que tiene sed?!

—Porque me he enterado a manos de rumores que estas en una relación, y no por tu propia boca, _amigo_.

Con el efecto que buscaba, Taiga refunfuña y toma el dinero dirigiéndose a la máquina expendedora. Un perfume dulce lo distrae mientras aprieta la gaseosa, busca alrededor y da con su objetivo: vistiendo una blusa blanca y falda caramelo, ríe discutiendo sobre temas de una banda que sabe que ambos disfrutaban escuchar juntos —claro, cuando habían iniciado hacía ya un año— y que sin embargo no solían tocar tanto. Con una sonrisa se acerca a las tres chicas, teniendo a la que buscaba de espaldas a él, sus amigas le hacen señas y ella voltea, mirándolo de arriba abajo e inspeccionándolo con ojos críticos. Taiga amaga a acercarse para besarle la mejilla a modo de saludo, pero la de ojos esmeraldas tiene otros planes, y le quita una soda que tenía en la mano.

—Gracias cariño, siempre tan considerado— acomoda sus lentes rojos, toca los labios con sus dedos, y luego los posa en la nariz del de ojos rojizos fingiendo un beso indirecto—. Las chicas y yo estamos conversando, ¿te importaría?

—A-ah…— sin palabras, atina a asentir levemente, y sólo ver la risa de su novia lo hace olvidar lo acababa de suceder. Ellas se van hacia camino al salón que compartían, por lo que regresando con su amigo, caminan por el mismo lugar hasta el aula.

—Te dije que compraras dos, y no has traído nada de cambio— apunta mirándolo extrañado.

—En el almuerzo te lo devuelvo idiota— contesta algo ido, y con las manos en los bolsillos, cierra los ojos algo confundido.

La historia no debía volver a repetirse, esa era la idea… ¿Cierto?

~. . .~

—El profesor de matemáticas estaba de malas hoy… —suspira con un puchero —y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacer los ejercicios…

—Deberías dejar de contestar mensajes de tu manager en clases, Ryo-chan— caminando a su lado sonríe ante la actitud de su amigo.

— ¡Takaocchi, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que me hará si no le respondo en menos de dos minutos! —Lloriquea y se agarra la cabellera rubia — ¡moooo que se supone que haré!

—Estudiar.

— ¡Aominecchi eres cruel! ¡Sabes que no es lo mío!

— ¡Pues entonces deja de quejarte Kise!

—Kise-kun, deberías sentarte y tratar por ti mismo, de lo contrario te irá fatal en el examen— camina, y gira su mirada al moreno—. No eres el más indicado para decirle eso, Aomine-kun.

— ¡Oi Tetsu! ¡¿De qué lado estás?!

— ¡¿Kurokocchi tú también?!

— ¡Ya cállense! Nos mirarán raro si siguen armando tanto alboroto— Takao se rasca la nuca con cansancio y ve la esquina de su salvación—. Aomine, tú giras aquí.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas!— Chista fastidiado y saluda, deteniéndose brevemente en el de menor estatura, sonriendo de lado y así partiendo a su casa. Ryota y Kazunari no se especializaban en leer las expresiones, pero no había nada más obvio que una sonrisita cómplice entre dos personas.

—Bien bien, ahora es tu turno de ser acosado.

— ¿Acosado?— Kuroko los mira extrañado.

— ¡Kurokocchi estoy tan feliz por ti! —Un abrazo que logra sentarlos de trasero en el suelo, y regaños por parte del azabache hacia el rubio.

— ¡Ryo-chan! ¡Aún no inicio el cuestionario y ya pasaste al último paso!

— ¡Pero es que no puedo resistirlo!— Lo toma por los hombros, y le sonríe ampliamente con verdadera felicidad—. ¡Tienes que contarnos todo!

El de cabellos celestes comprende, y un leve sonrojo pinta sus mejillas, decidiendo ver hacia un lugar que no sean los ojos ansiosos de sus mejores amigos. Estos comienzan a reír y lo ayudan a pararse, calmando sus ansias —porque si no lo hacían, era clavado que no les contaría nada— y caminando rumbo a sus hogares.

—No… hay mucho que contar…

—Ni creas que voy a aceptar esa respuesta jovencito— Takao lo toma por el cuello y deja su peso en él— has estado dos años enamorado de Aomine, y todos sabemos que no te ha dejado de querer por todo este tiempo aunque el muy cabeza hueca jamás te lo ha dicho de frente.

—Incluso has ido a su casa, y quien sabe lo que ha sucedido allí… ¡Porque no nos has contado nada!

—N-no ha pasado nada— apenado, realmente no quiere contar todos los sucesos que pasaron en la casa del basquetbolista. No es como si hubiese mentido, realmente no había pasado más que unos inocentes besos y caricias, no estaba listo para un paso más, aunque habían estado " _en algo_ " por tanto tiempo.

—Bueno… no puedo no creerte si te sonrojas de esa forma— los ojos tormentosos se cierran en una risita y lo suelta —te dejaremos libre por ahora, pero prepárate para mañana, y es mejor que te acuerdes cada detalle, Te-chan.

— ¡Moooo pero yo quería escuchar más!

—Ryo-chan, Te-chan dobla aquí— Kise hace otro puchero lastimero y asiente —nos vemos mañana.

Los amigos se separan, y Tetsuya aferra sus manos al bolso con la vergüenza creciendo en su rostro. Unas manzanas y entra a su casa, en donde saluda a su abuela y sube hasta su habitación. Se recuesta agotado, mirando el techo y las cosas de su cuarto, los sucesos del día vuelven a su mente, y no evita sonreír leve por la curiosidad de Ryota y Kazunari, han estado juntos desde la primaria y no niega que si esto le hubiese pasado a uno de ellos, tendría ganas de saber qué fue lo que pasó… Claro, que con un poco mas de discreción.

El teléfono suena, se sobresalta por el repentino tono de mensaje, y lo toma para abrirlo. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, y sonríe bobamente por la brutalidad y ternura del texto.

— _Maldigo a esos metiches… no me dejaron despedirme._

— _¿De qué hablas? Puedes hacerlo aunque ellos vean._

— _No me refería a eso, Tetsu._

Se muerde el labio, y entiende lo que su novio quiere decir. Piensa un poco antes de responder, y teclea con algo de prisa.

— _Podemos confiar en ellos, también en Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun._

— _Mejor dejémoslo así._

 _« ¿Que lo dejemos así?»_ Mira la pantalla, y un sentimiento extraño comienza a molestarle.

— _Es mejor que sea secreto, imagina si Kise se entera, hará un alboroto, y no tengo ganas de lidiar con eso._

— _Pero… Aomine-kun… ellos son mis amigos…_

— _Y yo tu pareja, y creo que deberías respetar mi opinión también._

Silencio. Su cuarto no emite ruido más que los chirridos de la cama al moverse. Kuroko no sabe qué responder, el rostro es iluminado por la luz del móvil y sus dedos rígidos no saben con qué letra comenzar.

— _De acuerdo._

— _Iré a dormir, te quiero, hasta mañana._

Un poco afligido, sonríe y escribe, oyendo que un nuevo mensaje entraba y esta vez por parte de Takao.

— _También te quiero, hasta mañana._

Saliendo de la conversación, entra a la de su amigo mientras busca las ropas para asearse.

— _¡Te-chan! ¿Te gustaría entrar a un grupo de amigos? Hablamos sobre básquet y, adivina, ¡hay chicos de otros países! Así que nos enteramos cómo son algunos estilos de allí y ese tipo de cosas. Dime, ¿te unes?_

No ve el problema, después de todo aunque no sea muy sociable, le gustaba conocer gente nueva, y por qué no, otras formas de jugar el deporte que le gustaba.

— _Claro._

Deja el móvil en su colchón y va a ducharse, el agua fría le quita el calor del verano pero hace que su cerebro funcione. Aomine no quiere que nadie sepa lo suyo, pero ya había dos personas que lo sabían, y si la situación fuese favorable, ahora mismo serían tres…

—Tetsuya, la cena está lista— la voz de su abuela resuena en la casa, se apresura y baja hasta la cocina para ayudarla con la mesa y servir cada plato. Comentan su día y lo que planean para el próximo, charlan amenamente y la mujer sonríe ante la mirada brillosa de su nieto—. Te veo alegre.

— ¿Alegre?— Pregunta comiendo algo de arroz.

—Tienes una mirada diferente a la usual— apunta su dedo huesudo a su rostro, y los ojos celestes de la anciana lo observan fijo—. Estaré vieja, pero no por nada soy tu abuela.

Kuroko sonríe y toma su mano —sólo estoy feliz por las vacaciones, no queda demasiado hasta que la escuela acabe.

La mirada filosa lo inspecciona y siente un escalofrío por unos segundos, sonríe con nerviosismo y trata de verle a los ojos para que no lo descubra, después de todo… su fachada de inexpresividad no funcionaba con su amada abuela. Una vez satisfecha, la mujer se aleja con los ojos cerrados y levanta su plato que ya estaba vacío.

—Bueno, si no quieres contarme no me cuentes, pero recuerda que a fin de cuentas, de alguna u otra forma me enteraré— voltea y comienza a ordenar los trastes—. Mientras que no me digas que has vuelto a hablar con ese chico, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

No evita quedarse estático _«…lo sabía…»_ —Claro abuela— trata de recomponerse lo más rápido que puede, y ayuda con el último aseo antes de volver a su habitación y dormir hasta el próximo día.

~. . .~

—Hey...— Al ser el quinto llamado, un golpe es lo necesario para quitar de su ensoñación al pelirrojo que lo ignoraba desde que habían ingresado a clases.

— ¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso?!— Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y sobándose el golpe en su nuca.

— ¡Si dejases de ignorarme tal vez no te golpearía!— Contesta en el mismo tono, y siguen caminando —has estado en las nubes desde lo de la soda, y cada vez que Alex te hablaba cambiabas la expresión— esta vez, lo observa deteniéndose—. Sin embargo, al volver parecía que estabas peor. Ahora, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso se te está negando a-…?

— ¿Es que todo tiene que ver con _eso_ para ti?— Molesto sigue caminando y se acomoda la mochila a los hombros.

—Tienes diecisiete años, disculpa si me parece lo más normal del mundo, idiota.

—Pues para mí no lo es, y ya deja de insistir con eso.

Yukio tensa sus hombros, no lo conocía hacía un mes, habían sido muchos largos años de secundaria juntos, conocía la historia de Alex y su relación fallida, y más que nadie creía que debían volver a estar juntos… intentarlo una vez más.

Sin embargo, era evidente que algo no estaba yendo por el camino indicado.

—Está bien, si no quieres contarme mejor, un problema menos para mí— se acomoda la chaqueta —pero más te vale no volver a llorar en tu cuarto por algo que no puedes resolver. Porque me tienes para aconsejarte, y te golpearé en el rostro si de nuevo vuelves a pasarla mal.

Kagami se sorprende, pero evita verlo a los ojos y mira hacia el parque en donde una pareja tomada de las manos charlaba despreocupadamente. Al llegar a su calle se despide de su amigo con un saludo de manos y continúa su camino con una creciente impotencia creciendo en su interior.

¿Que no se suponía que todo estaba resuelto? ¿Que todo estaba en el pasado? Las dudas del pasado lo atormentan, la idea de repetir la historia y verse envuelto en una ira nuevamente solo le trae jaqueca. Llega hasta su puerta y abre para subir directamente a su habitación, su madre lo saluda y él la ignora. Lanza sus cosas sin importarle que algo se rompa y de un salto se cubre el rostro con una almohada. No quiere pensar en nada, sólo dormir y despertar en la escuela con Alex allí, hablándole con cariño y tratándolo como una verdadera pareja. _« ¿Es que acaso pido demasiado?»_

Unos pasos se escuchan, la cama se hunde un poco más y él no quiere ni verlo a los ojos, es al que menos deseaba encarar en ese momento.

—No estoy de humor, vete.

—Pues qué mala suerte, y yo que venía a darte un bono para el Magi Burger nuevo del pueblo.

—Eso no funcionará Tatsuya, en verdad no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo.

—Que estés en tus días no significa que debas tratarme como un cualquiera— suspira largo y tendido, y ve el anillo sujetado a la cadena envuelto en las manos de su hermano—. ¿Sucedió algo con ella?

— ¡¿Es que acaso estas sordo?!— Se levanta y mira los ojos negros que lo observan con seriedad— ¡vete de mi cuarto!

Himuro sostiene el contacto visual unos momentos, hasta que el otro vuelve a acostarse boca abajo. Conoce a su hermanito y sabe que si no se va probablemente le golpee el rostro, por lo que por su salud era mejor retirarse en ese momento.

—En una hora estará la cena Taiga, sólo asegúrate de avisar si vendrás o no.

—No iré, buenas noches.

Suelta un bufido, y tras verlo una última vez, cierra la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina y avisarle a su madre que no contarán con la presencia de Kagami en la mesa. Regresa a su cuarto y enciende el televisor, dejándose llevar por las noticias de la actualidad.

 _«Me pregunto si habrá sido una buena idea devolvérselo…»_

Dos habitaciones hacia la derecha, Taiga golpea la almohada con furia y escucha su celular sonar. ¿De nuevo? ¿Es que nadie comprendía que no quería hablar y ya? Hubiese sido fácil simplemente apagarlo y solucionado el problema, pero la notificación apuntaba que fue añadido a un grupo que no tenía ni la menor idea qué era, y eso fue suficiente para encender su curiosidad. Desbloquea la pantalla y ve que _"Basquetballstreet Boys"_ tenía más de cincuenta mensajes. _«Qué demonios con ese nombre…»_ Con claro rostro de irritación, nota que no conoce a nadie de todos los números que están, salvo a Yukio. Sin pensarlo abre un mensaje en privado y nota que estando en línea, de alguna forma u otra debía de verlo.

— _¿En qué demonios me has metido?_

— _Ignora el nombre estúpido, son algunos chicos de Japón que juegan básquet, creí que eso te distraería un poco._

— _Con ese nombre, no me dan la esperanza de poder mantener una conversación con ellos._

— _Míralo como una forma de no olvidar nuestro idioma, después de todo, no me digas que no te cansa hablar inglés todo el maldito día._

—… _Bueno… sí es algo agotador… ¡Pero no significa que hable con cualquiera que sepa japonés!_

— _Deja de quejarte, haz la prueba por una semana. Si te aburres lo dejas, ellos tienen curiosidad sobre el baloncesto callejero de aquí, y tú quieres saber más sobre los intercolegiales nipones._

— _Si tienen ganas de saber, que lo busquen en internet, no soy el Google de nadie._

— _Vete a la mierda, Taiga._

— _Gracias, tú igual._

Nota que se fue, y al ver la hora reconoce que su amigo se va a dormir temprano. Deja su móvil a un lado y voltea en la cama, quiere dormir y olvidar todo al menos por unas horas.

Pero el incesante sonido de mensajes taladra sus tímpanos y, furioso, lo abre con intención de eliminar el fastidioso grupo en el que su amigo lo había metido.

— _¿En verdad? Aquí no permiten ese movimiento, lo ven como algo ofensivo hacia el jugador._

 _Yukio:_ _No es muy usual usarlo, pero entre amigos solemos hacerlo para divertirnos un rato._

— _¡Ah, Takaocchi podemos intentarlo! Seguro que lograremos enfadar a Midorimacchi~_

— _Recuerda lo estricto que es Akashi… ¿acaso quieres quedarte sin entrenar un mes entero?_

— _Ugh… tienes razón…_

 _Yukio:_ _¿Ese tal Akashi es su entrenador?_

— _Es nuestro capitán._

 _Yukio:_ _Parece que le tienen mucho respeto._

— _Bueno… algo así hehehe~_

 _Yukio:_ _… De acuerdo… mañana pregunto a qué te refieres, me iré a dormir._

— _¡Ah, la diferencia horaria! Lo había olvidado… Bueno, ¡hasta mañana Kasamatsu-senpai!_

 _Yukio: ¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡Pero si ni me conoces!_

— _Hehehe pero eres mayor que yo, por lo que eres mi senpai~_

— _Ryo-chan… lo estas asustando…_

 _Yukio:_ _De acuerdo… hasta luego._

— _¡Adiós senpai!_

— _Buenas noches~_

Los mensajes eran de hace unos minutos, y con eso daba por entendido que Kasamatsu estaba durmiendo. Mira la pantalla y frunce el ceño… ¿en qué pensaba? No quería siquiera saludar, por lo que entrando a opciones busca para poder salirse de ese embrollo.

—… _Buenas tardes…_

— _¡Kurokocchi! ¡Viniste!_

— _Te-chan llegaste justo cuando Kasamatsu se fue a dormir…_

— _Lo lamento, estaba ayudando a Akashi-kun con algunos asuntos del equipo._

— _Aaaaah de acuerdo, espero que los demás contesten en algún momento… Ryo-chan, si conoces a más personas agrégalas._

El celular no responde y vuelve al grupo, debía comprarse uno nuevo cuanto antes… Vuelve a leer los mensajes, y nota que hay un número que antes no había hablado.

— _¿En verdad es buena idea esto?_

— _Por supuesto que sí, además así hablarás más… ¡Y puedes compartir tu talento para los pases!_

— _Takaocchi tiene razón, ¡será interesante!_

Piensa un poco, ¿talento para los pases? No era fácil encontrar a alguien que fuese hábil para ese menester. _«Sólo… es intriga, nada más que eso.»_

 _Taiga:_ _Hola_

— _¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡Alguien habló! ¡Hola hola hola! ¡Mi nombre es Kise Ryota! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Yo soy Takao Kazunari, ¡un gusto!_

 _Taiga:_ _Kagami Taiga… y, ¿Quién es el otro?_

 _Kise:_ _Ah, ese es Kurokocchi~ es algo tímido, pero ya verás que es alguien genial._

 _Taiga:_ _… ¿Ku…? ¿Qué?_

 _Takao:_ _Ryo-chan pone "-cchi" al final de los nombres de aquellos a los que reconoce. Su nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya y los tres somos compañeros de clase y equipo._

 _Taiga:_ _Ya veo… pero, ¿no debería haberse presentado él mismo?_

 _Kise:_ _Es que quién sabe qué estará haciendo, tal vez la tarea o estudiando como siempre…_

 _Takao:_ _No no, recuerda que ahora tiene otra distracción~_

 _Kise:_ _Oh, cierto cierto~_

 _Taiga:_ _… No estoy entendiendo en absoluto._

 _Kise:_ _Es que ahora él tiene a alguien especial~_

 _Takao:_ _Ryo-chan, ten cuidado con lo que dices._

 _Kise:_ _No creo que le moleste~_

— _Kise-kun._

 _Kise:_ _¡KUROKOCCHI! ¡Mira mira aquí hay alguien! ¡Su nombre es Kagamicchi!_

 _Taiga:_ _¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué me llamas así?!_

 _Takao:_ _Creo que mañana correrá sangre kukuku~_

 _Kise:_ _¡N-no dije nada! ¡Lo juro!_

— _Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, buenas noches Kagami-kun._

 _Taiga:_ _Ah… ¿Le entendiste cuando dijo mi nombre?_

 _Kuroko:_ _Es algo que se aprende de estar tantos años sentado al lado de él._

 _Taiga:_ _Jajaja ya veo, ¿muy ruidoso?_

 _Kuroko:_ _Bastante._

 _Kise:_ _¡Moooo aún sigo aquí!_

 _Takao:_ _¡Jajajajaja! Bueno, parece que nos llevaremos bien._

 _Kise:_ _Jum, ¡pero no van ni diez palabras y ya complotan contra mí!_

 _Kuroko:_ _De qué hablas Kise-kun, toda la escuela está contra ti._

 _Kise:_ _¡Kurokocchi cruel!_

 _Taiga:_ _Ustedes están dementes jajajaja._

 _Takao:_ _Es una de nuestras tantas cualidades._

 _Kise:_ _¡Pero tengo miles de fans! ¡Ellas me adoran!_

 _Kuroko:_ _Creo que es porque no han visto tus calificaciones._

 _Takao:_ _JAJAJA ya detente Te-chan, te estás pasando~_

 _Kuroko:_ _Lo lamento._

 _Taiga:_ _Creo que he leído suficiente, mejor me iré a dormir._

 _Kise:_ _¡Qué crueles! ¡Eh! ¡No huyas Kagamicchi!_

 _Takao:_ _Hasta mañana entonces, ¡suerte en la escuela!_

 _Kise:_ _¡Moooo! ¡Mañana te las verás con Kise Ryota! ¡Hasta mañana!_

 _Kuroko:_ _Hasta mañana, Kagami-kun, que tengas dulces sueños en los que Kise-kun no te atormente._

 _Kise:_ _¡Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiii!_

 _Taiga:_ _Eso estará difícil._

 _Takao:_ _Guardaré esta conversación~_

 _Kise:_ _Todos ustedes son malvados…_

Sale del grupo y revisa no tener ningún otro mensaje… Nada. Alex no le ha respondido en toda la tarde y ni ha visto su mensaje. Suspira y deja el celular en su pecho el sonido del grupo se había detenido y ahora podría descansar. _«Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿eh?»_ Recuerda el nombre del muchacho tímido y frío que molestó a su amigo, y sin notarlo comenzó a reír. _« ¡Oh! Iba a preguntarle sobre los pases…»_ mira la hora, la una de la mañana… Mejor lo deja para otro momento, después de todo debía ir a la escuela. Deja el móvil y se dispone a dormir.

~. . .~

—Eso fue divertido— Takao cierra el teléfono y comienza a reír—. Parece que le agradaste Te-chan~, lástima que sea la una de la madrugada allí.

—Todos ustedes fueron crueles con Kise…— hace un puchero —cierto… aquí apenas son las cuatro de la tarde.

Kuroko guarda su equipo deportivo y camina con sus amigos tras saludar a los demás, por lo general salían a esa hora con dos horas de entrenamiento, a menos que el capitán decidiese dar horas extras —lo que sucedía antes de cada partido importante—.

—Tetsu— el moreno lo nombre antes de que se vaya — ¿tienes un momento?

—C-claro…— sonríe y sus amigos le guiñan un ojo, diciéndole que lo esperaban un poco más adelante.

Caminan hasta los baños, Daiki se adelanta y Tetsuya no logra verlo, apresura el paso hasta que un brazo lo jala hacia atrás, haciéndolo perder de vista en donde se encontraba por un momento, y unos labios lo sorprenden sobre los suyos. Trata de separarse al principio, pero luego se acostumbra y corresponde acariciando el rostro contrario. Sienta la lengua infiltrase en su paladar y el sabor del beso que entumece su cuerpo en cada caricia que el otro le otorgaba. No evita soltar un leve gemido ante un apretón en su cintura, pero un deslizamiento un poco más abajo es suficiente para separarse de golpe con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunta sin entender por qué su pareja se separaba del beso.

—Y-yo… n-nos pueden descubrir— dice lo primero que se le ocurre, con las mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos brillosos de la sorpresa y miedo.

—Si no haces ruido no lo harán— le toma la barbilla y acerca para besarle de nuevo, Kuroko responde pero no quiere volver a abrir la boca para algo más allá que no sea un suave contacto. Aomine nota que el otro no está permitiéndole acceder, chistando algo molesto—. Tetsu, déjame besarte como se debe.

Traga saliva y las manos le tiemblan, no es que no quiera hacerlo, le gusta su pareja… pero…

Hay algo… que no andaba bien.

—T-Takao-kun y Kise-kun me esperan— le dice cerrando sus ojos… porque el bulto en los pantalones de su novio lo estaba asustando.

—Tch… de acuerdo— se acerca a lamer su lóbulo, causándole escalofríos, y una sonrisa filosa con una mirada que desbordaba coqueteo—. Te hablo en la noche, hay algo que debo contarte, pero si quieres irte ve.

—Yo… d-de acuerdo— asiente, y sale casi al trote pasando de largo de las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar con sus amigos, estos le preguntan lo que había sucedido, y él solo responde que le había comentado algo sobre las técnicas de juego. Sin creerle ambos ríen y se la dejan pasar, después de todo no querían intervenir tanto.

~. . .~

La lata en sus manos estaba hecha un desastre, con lo poco que quedaba de líquido escurriendo en sus manos. Se guarda cualquier comentario, y sólo puede mirar hacia otro lugar escuchando lo que sus compañeros le platican sin prestar real atención. Yukio lo capta y entiende, por lo que lo lleva a otro extremo del aula y le habla tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilo tigre, sólo están charlando. Sabes que es su mejor amigo desde incluso antes de conocerte.

— ¿Acaso viste como la mira? No me jodas, lo hace apropósito—. Una mirada venenosa cuando Alex ríe a carcajadas por algo que Nash Gold le dice, y aprieta los puños con ganas de desfigurarle esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto presume ante su novia.

—Entiendo que estés celoso, pero piensa que a ella no le agradará en absoluto que lo desfigures a causa de unas simples miradas que no te hacen nada más que aumentar tu inseguridad.

Kagami escucha y recapacita… Alex lo matará, o mucho peor, terminaría con él. Respira hondo y asiente— . Tienes razón… pero aún así, me gustaría que pudiese hablar conmigo de la misma forma que habla con él.

—Eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte— le palmea la espalda —ve y habla con ella, tal vez sea más fácil de lo que pretendes.

Sonríe agradecido y ambos regresan a sus pupitres para dar comienzo a la clase. La hora pasa lento y cuando al fin el timbre suena, no permite que nadie se interponga en su charla con ella. Tomándola de la mano, le dice que la acompañe y ella sin comprender, asiente algo impactada. Llegan hasta la azotea del colegio y la suelta tras cerrar la puerta.

—Quiero… que hablemos.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño?— Pregunta algo preocupada, conocía la impulsividad de Taiga, pero esto era sorpresivo.

—Sólo… quiero hablar, de lo que sea, quiero reír un poco contigo, saber qué desayunaste, cómo te está yendo en los exámenes…— mira el suelo algo apenado—. …Así…como lo haces con los demás.

Extrañada, levanta una ceja y posa su mano en la cadera—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estas celoso de mis amigos?

—N-no… no me refiero a eso— se rasca la nuca —sólo quiero que compartas más cosas conmigo… digo, no has contestado mis mensajes y no me saludas en las mañanas…

—A ver, ya entiendo— le interrumpe y sus ojos tienen una mirada aburrida e irritada —Nash me habla demasiado y Don Celoso quiere atención—. Ríe con sarcasmo y se le acerca para posar una mano en su hombro —escucha bien, Taiga, él es mi mejor amigo, y sabes que me molesta mucho que desconfíes de mí. Así que, mejor imaginemos que esta charla nunca existió, y te irás con tus amigos a otra parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Con los ojos como platos y la boca semi abierta, no sabe responder ante tal contestación. Años de conocerla era sufriente para saber que estaba realmente furiosa, y que sólo no lo golpeaba porque eso daría una mala imagen de su relación en la escuela.

—… Sí… amor…

Y con eso, ella se retira dejándolo como un completo idiota por haber intentado acercársele tan solo un poco más.

. . .

Noche, Kagami tuvo otro día fatal y esta vez peor. Se vio obligado a cenar con su hermano y madre dado que el día anterior se negó, pero no puso la mejor cara que podría. Se abstiene de participar de las charlas mientras que Tatsuya y su madre hablan sobre la mudanza del futuro, y al terminar da gracias por la comida, levanta su plato y se dirige a su habitación con la sola intención de ver si Alex contestó sus mensajes. Para sorpresa esta vez sí lo había hecho, pero aunque deseaba volver a hablarle de cosas banales, su contestación era demasiado fría y cortante, por lo que prefirió no decir nada más e irse a otras conversaciones.

— _Hola… ¿cómo estás?_

— _Bien._

 _«Bien hecho Taiga, la cagaste y de una buena esta vez.»_ Suspira y nota que en los mensajes del grupo de básquet había hablado Yukio con el chico de nombre Takao, pero que sin embargo el que se llamaba Kise no había dicho nada en toda la conversación. _« ¿Se habrá enfadado?»_ No es que le importe, pero tal vez debería disculparse… después de todo tal vez no había sido del todo amable con él, y no lo conocía como para bromear del modo que lo habían hecho. Realmente no tenía el valor de hablarle directamente, y ese chico Takao seguramente comenzaría a hablarle de muchas cosas y sólo pensar eso ya lo cansaba. Por lo que buscando en la agenda, escribe el nombre del tercer conocido y comienza a teclear el mensaje.

~. . .~

Kuroko se despierta tras una noche incómoda. Aomine le había dicho que en las vacaciones no estaría cerca, iría a la casa de sus tíos a ayudarlos con el trabajo, por lo que sería muy difícil verse. Algo triste le dijo que está bien, que no tenía problema y que lo extrañaría, cerrando la charla con mensajes algo obscenos por parte del moreno que solo lograron ponerlo nervioso y hacer que durmiese tarde. Tomando su celular no tiene mensajes de él, por lo que aún debe estar dormido. Le envía uno para probar despertarlo, y nota que tiene mensajes de otra persona _. « ¿Uh? Qué extraño»_ entra y contesta viendo que aún estaba en línea.

— _Hola._

— _Buenas noches para ti, Kagami-kun._

— _Sé que es algo extraño que te esté hablando pero, tengo una duda. ¿Ese chico Kise está enfadado conmigo? No lo he visto hablar en el grupo y creo que me he pasado anoche._

— _No te preocupes, solemos molestarlo de ese modo, y no contesta porque tendremos examen de matemáticas dentro de una semana, y no tiene la menor idea de lo que es una simple ecuación._

— _Entiendo… de acuerdo entonces, gracias por contestarme, y perdón por molestarte con algo tan tonto._

— _No es molestia, y no hay de qué._

Se hace un silencio en el que ambas habitaciones, una con la luz de luna y la otra con los rayos de sol iluminando el lugar, son testigos de dos adolescentes observando su celular como un par de idiotas, esperando a que el otro diga algo más.

— _Así que… ¿le es difícil la materia de los números?_

— _¿Estudias japonés?_

Los mensajes llegan al mismo tiempo al otro, y abren sus ojos sorprendidos por la rápida respuesta.

— _Sí… es la peor para él, pero es un buen alumno._

— _Bueno, en realidad nací en Japón, pero me mudé aquí en la secundaria._

El pelirrojo sonríe divertido y escribe.

El peliceleste mira asombrado y escribe.

— _¿De verdad? Mira tu jajaja. Y oye, ¿Qué es eso de que tiene muchas fans? … Si puedo preguntar._

— _Ahora entiendo, tu japonés es perfecto para ser de otro país. ¿De dónde eres?_

Kagami nota que no han dicho de donde eran.

Kuroko se sorprende por la curiosidad del otro.

— _Kise-kun es modelo, y tiene muchas admiradoras tanto fuera como dentro de la escuela._

— _Yukio y yo somos de Estados Unidos, América… Tengo entendido que allí es verano, ¿cierto? Aquí nos congelamos lentamente._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es modelo?! What the fuck?! … Eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto._

— _Oh, algo lejos… significa que son unas quince horas de diferencia horaria. Y sí, puedes fijarte en internet buscando su nombre, aparece en muchas revistas y lo hace desde el primer año de secundaria media._

— _Sí, es por eso que es algo complicado hablar, después de todo allí es… uhm… de mañana, si no me equivoco. Y está bien, confío en ti, solo veré su foto de perfil para conocerle el rostro._

— _Así es, estoy por irme a la escuela… y de hecho mi abuela me está preguntando por qué demoro tanto._

— _¡Lo siento! No te molesto más, gracias por quitarme esa inquietud._

— _Está bien… y oye, dijiste que… ¿confiabas en mí? Pero no me conoces._

— _Ah… yo… bueno, pareces alguien confiable, lo decía por eso…_

— _Entiendo…_

De nuevo no saben qué teclear, uno cree que ya se ha despedido, pero en verdad le gustaría ser un poco más conciso en la despedida, después de todo… Parecía que el único momento en el que podrían hablar sería en la madrugada de su hemisferio. El otro sabe que debe apresurarse o su abuela entrará a su habitación preguntando por qué no estaba saliendo hacia la escuela, pero había sentido algo extraño cuando leyó lo de la confianza. No sabía qué era, pero no creyó que fuese algo importante.

— _Adiós Kagami-kun._

— _Hasta luego Kuroko._

Con eso quedan unos segundos en los que ambos leen _en línea_ , y al mismo tiempo deciden apagar su celular y dirigirse a clases, o dormir hasta el otro día.

~. . .~

Una semana había pasado, Yukio ordenaba su casillero y escuchaba a Moriyama comentarle algo sobre las estudiantes de intercambio, reconocía que estaban bastante pasables, pero no hablar el mismo idioma solo lo fastidiaba. Oyendo los piropos que su amigo había traducido al francés, ve al pelirrojo un poco más animado de lo que lo había visto días antes, por lo que despidiéndose del loco de las mujeres, se dirige a él y lo golpea a modo de saludo. Recibe una queja y ríe—. Estas diferente, anda, suéltalo, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan sonriente?

— ¿Eh?— Se soba el golpe de la nuca y lo mira cuando comprende—. Ah, estuve hablando con Kuroko hasta tarde, me dijo que iba a enviar un video de su práctica y también de su escuela.

— ¿Kuroko?— Trata de ubicar el nombre, hasta encontrar en su agenda mental — ¿es… el chico del grupo de baloncesto?— Taiga asiente y saca sus cosas para cerrar la puertita—. Así que parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo.

—Bueno, yo no diría "amigo", simplemente como alguien con quien hablo de Japón… ¿Sabes? Lo he negado mucho tiempo, pero extraño mi casa… Incluso me gustaría tan solo volver unos días para ver los canales de televisión y no tener que procesar palabra por palabra qué es lo que han dicho.

—Es extraño que hables tanto— lo mira sonriente —pero, ¿ves? Y tú que me habías hecho una escenita por haberte agregado.

—Eso es porque no me preguntaste antes de hacerlo— comienzan a caminar hacia el salón, el examen sería en unos minutos y los estudiantes repasaban antes de sentarse a escribir lo que sabían… o no sabían.

—Si te hubiese preguntado hoy no estarías sonriendo como enamorado por un simple chico nipón.

— ¿Enamorado? —Lo mira burlón —por favor, sólo charlamos, además estoy con Alex.

Se encoje de hombros y golpea el suyo — ¿y qué tal te va con ella?

Silencio, el timbre suena y Kagami no responde a la pregunta. Kasamatsu nota las ojeras del pelirrojo y recuerda que se ha quedado hablando hasta tarde…

Pero no con su novia, si no con alguien más.

~. . .~

—Kurokocchi te veo algo sonriente— Kise se le acerca y lo mira detalladamente —déjame adivinar, ¡Aominecchi te regaló algo!

—O tal vez se desveló hablando con él— Takao camina a su lado y le sonríe compasivo —sin embargo, tu sonrisa está algo diferente.

Kuroko mira al frente y cruzan la avenida con los colores anaranjados pintando el cielo, Daiki se había quedado entrenando un poco más, por lo que volvían los tres juntos a sus hogares.

—Estoy normal, no ha sucedido nada.

—Esta semana casi llegas tarde todos los días, y eso no es normal en ti— apunta el azabache.

—Desperté más temprano por una llamada de mi mánager, y pude ver que estabas conectado… Tú no sueles usar el móvil a esa hora. Anda dinos, ¿sucedió algo?

La insistencia de sus amigos lo obliga a hablar, siendo descubierto sonríe un poco—. He estado hablando con Kagami-kun sobre Estados Unidos, pero no es nada más que eso.

— ¿Kagami?— Takao sonríe — ¿el americano? ¡Vaya! Quién diría que forjarías una amistad en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡De seguro están planeando más bromas para mí!— Se queja y deja caer los brazos— ahora tendré que aprender inglés para entender sus chistes estadounidenses…

—Si ese es el caso, al menos hazlo para que tus notas suban— Ryota chilla y Kazunari ríe —aún así es extraño para ti…

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto la foto de Kagamicchi— lleva un dedo a sus barbilla pensativo — ¿es guapo?

— ¡Ryo-chan! Te-chan está en una relación, no va a responderte esa pregunta.

—Mooo pero no está mal mirar, no dije que estuviese engañando a Aominecchi, sólo preguntaba si parecía algo agradable a la vista…— llegan a la esquina en donde Tetsuya se separa, y siguen conversando sobre banalidades tales como las cartas de admiradoras que le llegan al rubia día tras día.

Por su parte, Kuroko mantenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y caminaba con la cabeza hacia abajo para nadie más lo notase.

~. . .~

— _Tengo el video de la práctica._

— _¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Um, no me has dicho si quieres ver algo de aquí, si quieres puedo tomar fotos ahora mismo, el profesor no nos está observando._

— _Bueno… me da curiosidad saber cómo son sus libros de historia y otras materias._

— _¿Sólo eso? … Está bien, pero luego te enviaré una foto de mi pueblo para que veas un poco el ambiente del país._

— _¿De verdad está bien que utilices el celular en la escuela?_

— _No te preocupes, mientras que no me descu-askjsdksf_

— _¿? ¿Kagami-kun?_

No recibe respuesta, y comienza a reír _«Parece que lo descubrieron»_. Envía el video y mira por unos momentos la foto de perfil _«Kise-kun… no puedo responder esa pregunta»_ una sonrisita, y quita la imagen _«…le dirías lo que pienso, y no quiero que crea que soy raro»_. Nota que tiene un mensaje de Aomine, y quiere sonreír más, pero…

— _Imagina las cosas que te haría si estuvieses aquí conmigo._

Algo afligido contesta con un poco de ternura para quitar ese ambiente tan incómodo, pero el otro solo prosigue con su sarta de insinuaciones que a Kuroko estaban dejando de agradarle. Sin embargo, hacía no muchos meses solía seguirle el juego, incluso había veces en las que él insinuaba algo, pero no había tocado el tema de _"intimar por completo"_. Ahora sólo era el moreno el que hablaba, y él trataba de apaciguar el fuego con algo dulce o contestaciones del tipo _"Mi abuela me llama, hablamos luego"._

Con la idea de saludarlo e irse a dormir, un nuevo mensaje entra, siendo Kagami el remitente.

—… _Me descubrieron._

¿Desde cuándo sonreía por unas simples palabras? Incluso el tono del mensaje le hacía sentir felicidad que no entendía de dónde provenía.

— _Lo he notado, ya te envié el video, me iré a dormir._

— _Está bien… descansa._

— _Kagami-kun._

— _¿Mh?_

—… _Hablaremos mañana, ¿cierto?_

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Aún debo enviarte las fotos y un video de mi genial clavada! Por supuesto que sí._

Una risita escapa de sus labios, y teclea.

— _¿Un video de ti jugando? No recuerdo haberte pedido eso._

— _Ah… bueno… yo… creí que…_

— _Pero si lo haces estaré muy feliz._

— _¡No me asustes así!_

— _Lo lamento._

—… _Estas riendo._

— _Eso no es verdad._

— _¡Mentira! Sé que lo estás haciendo. Envía un audio, a ver si te atreves. Si no lo haces no te enviaré nada._

Sin contenerlas, pulsa el micrófono y graba unos breves segundos que logran avergonzarlo al volver a escucharlo, pero expectante espera al ver el _escribiendo_ del otro.

— _¡JÁ! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa risa sólo dice "eres un idiota"!_

— _No dice eso… y, ¿qué es esa amenaza? "Si no lo haces no te enviaré nada"._

— _A-ah… eh, ¡olvida eso! ¡Era un momento de frustración!_

— _¿Frustración? ¿Te frustras si no me mandas un video de ti?_

—…

— _Me estoy desvelando por tu culpa Kagami-kun._

— _¡No es mi culpa que me sigas contestando!_

— _Entonces me iré a dormir ya._

—… _De acuerdo, buenas noches._

— _Buenas tardes para ti._

Voltea para poder dormirse, y vuelve a sonar.

— _Oye._

— _¿Qué?_

—… _Tienes una linda risa._

Las pupilas se abren, titilan y miran la pantalla.

—… _Gracias… y tú tienes…_

— _¿Qué tengo?_

—…

Oh no… se metió en un aprieto.

— _Ya lo has dicho, ahora quiero saber._

—… _Una linda personalidad._

— _Gracias… nunca me han dicho eso._

— _Me alegra ser el primero._

— _Hasta luego._

— _Hasta mañana._

El peliceleste cierra su móvil y lo deja en la mesita de luz.

El pelirrojo sonríe y guarda el celular en el bolsillo.

Ninguno de los dos contesta los mensajes de sus parejas.

~. . .~

— _Creo que me he metido en un aprieto con mi pareja._

— _¿Uh? ¿Pelearon? … Mi novia también ha estado algo histérica hoy, debe estar en sus días._

— _No digas eso… a ellas les cuesta controlarse. Y… bueno, digamos que se molestó porque no contesté sus mensajes anoche._

— _Seguro que con la tuya eso no sucede… Ah, la mía también, parece que me he distraído hablando contigo y me ha echado la bronca jajajaja._

—… _No… no sucede…_

— _¿Cómo es ella? La mía se llama Alex, es rubia y tiene ojos verdes, y toda la preparatoria cree que he utilizado un conjuro para que aceptase salir conmigo…_

—… _Kagami-kun, ¿tienes algo en contra de… las parejas de mismo sexo?_

— _¿Mh? Para nada, es muy común ver dos hombres o mujeres tomados de la manos e incluso besándose aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—… _Mi pareja… es un hombre…_

—… _Ya veo, ¿y tú crees que es algo malo?_

— _¿Eh? No… sólo… creí que tal vez te daría rechazo… o algo así…_

— _Descuida, estoy acostumbrado. Realmente nunca me ha gustado un hombre, pero no tengo ningún sentimiento homofóbico o de ese mote tan absurdo._

— _Gracias…_

— _¿Por qué me agradeces?_

— _Por no burlarte._

— _No digas tonterías, eres mi amigo, no me burlaría de uno… Uh, bueno, sí de Yukio, pero tú eres diferente._

— _¿Soy… diferente?_

— _Bueno… sí… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tú no eres como él, puedo hablar de más cosas contigo… no sé si me comprendas._

— _Te… te entiendo, tú también eres diferente para mí… creo que nos sucede lo mismo._

Pausa de unos minutos en los que Tetsuya se asea y toma el celular una última vez antes de bajar a desayunar.

— _Ya tienes que irte, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Te aprendiste mis horarios?_

— _Bueno… sólo hablamos en mi tarde y noche, por lo que sería tu noche y mañana, así que… se… podría decir que sí…_

— _Sí, ya debo irme… hablamos luego._

— _Está bien… oye, ¿me cuentas cómo es tu pareja luego?_

— _Claro, incluso te contaré la historia… sólo si tú me dices la tuya._

— _Es un trato, que tengas buen día Kuroko._

— _Buenas noches, Kagami-kun._

~. . .~

— _¿Dos años?_

— _Pues sí, me ha gustado por todo ese tiempo, y ya va un mes luego de que me pidió ser su pareja._

— _Con Alex fue algo parecido, sólo que hemos peleado y tenido malentendidos en los que se volvía realmente muy celosa… Incluso le pedí a mi hermano que desapareciera el anillo que yo le había regalado, pero hace un mes ella vino rogándome de nuevo estar juntos, mostrándome ese mismo anillo que yo creí en el basurero…_

— _Tu hermano estaba de cómplice._

— _Así parece, quise matarlo en ese momento, luego agradecerle… y ahora…_

— _¿Te arrepientes?_

— _No estoy seguro… Porque la quiero, pero tal vez haya cosas que no me están agradando del todo…_

— _Te entiendo… creo que estoy en la misma situación que tú…_

— _¿Aomine te ha hecho algo?_

— _Bueno, no… pero siento que sólo quiere…_

— _Adivino, piensas que sólo tiene una idea en su cabeza, y esa es meterte en su cama, ¿cierto?_

—… _Sí._

— _Mira, no soy un buen consejero, pero te diría que lo hablaras con él… No tienes que estar incómodo con quien quieres, no por nada es tu pareja._

— _Yo… lo sé… pero se lo he dicho y aún así lo sigue haciendo… esos roces y toques y mensajes…_

— _Entonces déjame golpearlo bien fuerte, a ver si así entiende su lugar y se le acomodan un poco las ideas._

— _Estas algo lejos… pero gracias por querer ayudarme. Entonces yo le haré entender a Alex que debe confiar más en ti y no dejarte de lado en las conversaciones._

— _Bueno… tal vez podamos vernos algún día, sólo es un mar el que nos separa._

— _Me encantaría conocerte…_

— _Igual a mí…_

Kagami ignora los gritos de los estudiantes a su alrededor, y sentado en las escaleras, revisa a cada momento que no vuelvan a verlo utilizando el celular.

— _Creo que mi abuela me dijo de hacer un viaje cuando sea mayor, tal vez… pueda convencerla de ir a Estados Unidos._

— _¿De verdad? Yo te diría de ir pero… las cosas están algo complicadas… Mi mamá nos paga la escuela a mi hermano y a mí, y tras la mudanza hemos quedado un poco tocados económicamente, aunque quieran hacerlo de nuevo…_

— _Sería en unos cuatro años, tú tendrías veintiuno y yo veinte… Pero puedo tratar…_

— _¡Sería fantástico! Te enseñaré todo lo que hay aquí, las comidas los lugares y las playas… ¡Y el museo de historia! Estoy seguro que te encantará._

— _De acuerdo, yo lo consultaré._

— _Mucha suerte… ¡Ah! ¿Mañana tienes un partido importante cierto?_

— _Sí… lo recordaste._

— _Por supuesto, espera…_

Kuroko espera en su cama la respuesta con los parpados que caían, hasta que ve que una imagen le llega, y al descargarse ve un collar plateado de cadena con una pelota de básquet como dije.

— _Lo he comprado para la suerte en mis partidos… pero, si algún día puedo verte, será tuyo._

— _Yo… Muchas gracias… Es realmente muy hermoso._

— _En realidad imagina que es tuyo, porque lo guardaré para el momento que te tenga en mi país._

— _¿Puedo pedirte un último favor antes de irme?_

— _Claro, dime._

— _No dejes de usarlo… Será más especial si tiene tus experiencias en él._

— _Bueno… está bien. Entonces en cada partido que juegue lo usaré y pensaré en ti para que me de suerte._

— _Eso suena algo romántico._

— _Tal vez lo sea._

Lee eso y siente el corazón latir, una diminuta sonrisita adorna su rostro iluminado por el celular.

— _Gracias, eso fue lindo de tu parte… Ya me iré a dormir._

—… _Creo que me he pasado… Bueno, descansa, en la noche te escribo… digo tu mañana, digo… ¡Ya entiendes!_

— _Claro… hasta dentro de unas horas._

— _Adiós…_

~. . .~

Las vacaciones comenzaron, Kagami y Kuroko hablan hace ya más de tres meses entre noche y día y desveladas por parte de ambos, cada vez hasta más tarde. No suelen hablar mucho por el grupo, pero el privado era atormentado por imágenes y videos de cada uno haciendo alguna tontería que el otro lo retaba o simplemente quería mostrar. Aomine se había ido con sus tíos, y Kuroko comienza a sentir un alivio raro al no tener que tenerlo siempre respirando en su nuca con intenciones que él no deseaba. Kagami y Alex seguían con una relación tensa basada en histeriquitos de ella, y Kagami sólo suspiraba y los cumplía… aunque luego no le diese ni la hora. Sus vacaciones también iniciaron y eso significaba no volver a ver a la rubia a menos que lo decidieran, pero su madre no tenía idea de todo esto, y cuando habían roto hacía años, ella dejó muy en claro que no la aceptaría de ningún modo en el caso que volviesen a salir. Vivía a una hora o más de su casa, por lo que era una buena excusa aparte de la anterior para no tener que verla, y ella no hacía esfuerzos por buscar una solución, por lo que dejaron las cosas en ese estado.

Mientras tanto, Aomine comenzaba a insistir en que Kuroko fuese a visitarlo cuando sus tíos estaban en el trabajo, lo que significaba que tendría la casa sola y sin nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Se negaba diciendo que su abuela lo mantenía vigilado o haciendo deberes del hogar, y aunque el otro se quejaba, entendía y sólo dejaba de insistir por una semana, para luego volver a intentar convencerlo pero con el mismo resultado.

Y no fue hasta un día en el que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, que la vida de ambos dio un vuelco en sus sentimientos.

— _Le conté a Aomine-kun sobre ti, dice que puede comprarme el collar que me mostraste como regalo de Navidad. Así tú puedes tener el tuyo y yo el mío._

— _¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Por qué… le contaste?_

 _ **Y allí entendí, que estaba equivocado.**_

— _No espera, no me refiero a que él lo va a reemplazar, le dije que no… No quiero que él me lo de, solo quiero el que tú tienes, por favor no lo entiendas mal, Kagami-kun. Te lo ruego, no me refería a eso, me has entendido mal, ¡Kagami-kun! ¡¿Kagami-kun?! ¡Kagami-kun yo… no quiero usar nada que tu no me des! ¡Y si aun así insiste en dármelo, lo rechazaré! ¡Kagami-kun! ¡Kagami-kun!_

Envuelto en sus sábanas, con la otra mano mantenía una llamada por teléfono con Daiki, quien le preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto en contestar. Unas ganas de llorar llegan a sus ojos y gargantas, Aomine no parece querer cortar y él hace todo lo posible para tratar de hacerle entender que no quería que lo oyese llorar, o comenzarían las preguntas de qué era lo que le sucedía.

— _Yo… estoy bien… sólo entendí que él te lo daría y no usarías el mío…_

— _Por amor al cielo no, Kagami-kun… No no no, solo quiero el tuyo, créeme por favor…_

Una vez finalizada la llamada, Tetsuya comienza a llorar en la almohada a todo lo que puede… ¿Qué era esa sensación de miedo? Kagami lo había perdonado… pero aún así se sentía fatal.

Y un mar a distancia, el pelirrojo siente algo de culpa por haber puesto tan mal a su pequeño…

Porque eso era lo era, _su pequeño._

~. . .~

— _¿Kagami-kun?_

— _¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede?_

— _Bueno… acabo de leer en el grupo de básquet que crees tener una orientación… hacia ambos sexos…_

— _Ah… bueno… así parece…_

— _Pero… tú me habías dicho que sólo te gustaban las mujeres._

—… _Tal eso ahora sea… diferente…_

— _Eso… Significa que… ¿Te gusta alguien?_

— _Bueno… Parece que sí…_

— _Entiendo…_

De nuevo esa sensación. Kagami venía con una seguidilla de molestias cada que Kuroko tenía algún problema o alguna inquietud. Habían conversado mucho todo ese tiempo, y aunque fue tan solo unos meses…

 _ **Tal vez…**_

— _Pero… Esa persona está realmente lejos de mí… Y no sé cómo decirle lo que… siento._

— _Ya… Ya veo… Bueno… Creo que sólo debes ser sincero…_

— _Este chico es… maravilloso…_

— _Kagami-kun…_

— _Hace tan solo unos meses que hablamos… Y cada vez que me cuenta algo que no lo deja tranquilo… así como su historia con su pareja… Yo solo quiero cruzar el mar para verlo y abrazarlo, y decirle que estoy a su lado aunque sea como un amigo… Y confesarme frente a él, como se debe hacer._

— _¿K-Kagami-kun…?_

— _No pretendo… enamorarlo… Sólo… que me deje estar a su lado como alguien en quien pueda confiar… Y contar cada vez que necesita siquiera que alguien le diga cuánto vale… en especial para mí…_

Kuroko siente las lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas con el móvil en manos temblorosas que solo lograban que no pudiese leer lo que el pelirrojo escribía. Aun así su mirada borrosa cooperaba para que no pudiese comprender las palabras, y tratando de acallar el llanto, trata de teclear.

— _¿Hablas… de mí?_

— _Creo… que he sido bastante claro… Tetsuya…_

De repente el miedo aparece en él. ¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?! _«Diablos nos… Me dejé llevar, ¡maldición! ¡Bien hecho Taiga, lo arruinaste!»_

— _Creo… que estás confundido._

— _¿Q-qué?_

— _Eso… Creo que solo estas algo confundido Kagami-kun…_

— _Yo… No… No lo estoy._

— _Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es muy poco tiempo… A ti te atraen los pechos y las figuras femeninas… Yo… Yo no quiero… ilusionarme…_

— _¿I-ilusionarte…? Y con respecto a lo otro… Sólo sé que te quiero… Y… no he sentido esto en mucho tiempo… Sólo… sólo lo sé._

—… _Me atraes… Es la verdad… Pero no quiero que al intentarlo te arrepientas… Estamos muy lejos… No puedo verte…_

— _Entonces… ¿es correspondido? ¿En verdad… te gusto?_

— _Sí…_

— _Yo… Sé que esto de la distancia es lo peor que podría habernos sucedido… Y aún así, ambos tenemos pareja… Pero dijiste que vendrías… Yo… ayudaré dándote hospedaje, te pagaré luego lo que pueda del viaje… Haré todo, todo a mi alcance para verte Kuroko…_

— _Pero… ¿qué sucederá con Alex? Yo… no quiero que pierdas a quien quieres…_

— _Mh, bueno… dejémoslo como estábamos, pero sabiendo que… hay algo más que una amistad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

— _Yo… está bien… Si tú lo dices…_

Segundos silenciosos, ninguno escribe, la luz de luna alumbra sus lágrimas, el sol de atardecer sus manos que aprietan el celular. Quieren hablar más, pero no hay palabra que decir… Ambos lo dijeron, dijeron lo que sentían con el agraciado regalo de ser recíproco. Y sólo quedaba una última cosa por hacer.

— _Te quiero Kuroko…_

— _También te quiero, Kagami-kun…_

Quererse, a pesar de las dificultades y obstáculos que el destino pudiese ponerles en el camino.

~. . .~

Pasan las fiestas, pasan las vacaciones, pasan los minutos, horas, días, meses… Se hace un año.

— _¡¿Un año?!_

— _No estoy bromeando si es lo que vas a decir, me he fijado en el calendario, y fue por estos días que comenzamos a hablar._

— _Vaya… eso… es increíble._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _No lo sé… Sólo estoy algo sorprendido._

— _Sucede que hablar conmigo hace el tiempo volar._

— _¿Ahora eres el señor vanidoso?_

— _De qué hablas, admite que me amas._

— _Sí, sí te amo, ¿por qué lo dices?_

—… _.._

— _Parece que he ganado hehehe._

— _Bakagami._

— _Gracias, suena lindo cuando lo dices tú._

— _¡Ya entendí!_

— _¿Te avergüenzo, Tetsuya?_

— _Eres un cabeza de baloncesto…_

— _¡Oi! ¡Eso fue ofensivo!_

~. . .~

En el transcurso del mismo, ambos terminan con sus relaciones que solo lograban generarles dolores de cabeza, y aunque un dolor de despego estaba en su pecho, sabían que tenían una luz al otro lado del hemisferio.

— _¿Crees que has tomado la decisión correcta?_

— _Sí… Alex ni siquiera me quería, sólo me utilizaba para decir que salía con el próximo capitán del equipo de baloncesto…_

— _¿Serás capitán? ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!  
—Sí… Bueno, Yukio no quiso tomar el puesto, y yo fui la segunda opción… _

— _Entonces puedes enseñarles al resto que tu estas realmente capacitado para tomar esa responsabilidad._

— _Sí… Ya veré. Oye, ¿tú estás bien? Han pasado dos meses desde que… Aomine y tú ya no están saliendo._

— _Sí… estoy bien. Después de todo casi no hablábamos, y me he enamorado de otra persona._

—… _Otra… ¿Persona?_

— _Sí… tanto en apariencia como en forma de ser, no puedo negar que es quien más me ha atraído en años._

— _Ah… uh… bueno… yo… debo irme… espero… que puedas ser correspondido… y eso…_

— _Es correspondido, pero es un idiota que no comprende indirectas cuando estoy hablando de él._

—…

—… _¿Debo decirlo directamente?_

—… _¿Soy yo?_

—… _Santos cielos…_

— _¡Bueno lo lamento! ¡Sabes que no entiendo cuando hablas de mi como otra persona!_

— _Sabes que eres el único al que amo, me parece algo más que obvio Kagami-kun…_

— _Uhm… pero la próxima di mi nombre…_

— _Está bien…_

~. . .~

Kise y Takao se enteraron de la relación meses después de la ruptura con Daiki. Comenzaron a notar guiños extraños en el grupo de todos, y sin perder un segundo corrieron hasta su amigo para hostigarlo a cuestionarios. A los que esta vez, contestó con una sonrisa radiante y ojos brillosos de alegría.

—No somos nada oficial… pero estoy enamorado de él.

Y muchos gritos por parte de los escandalosos mejores amigos llamaron la atención de todas las personas del parque.

— ¡Kurokocchi eso es genial!

— ¡Me alegro mucho por ti Te-chan!

~. . .~

—No escaparás. O me dices qué sucede entre Kuroko y tú, o te acusaré con la jefa con que tú fuiste quien puso cámaras en los baños de mujeres.

— ¡Eso es muy injusto, yo no haría algo como eso! ¡Tiene "Moriyama" escrito por donde lo veas!

— ¡No me ignores maldito idiota!— Un golpe en el trasero, y todos en el negocio los miran sorprendidos de que los novatos se lleven de una forma tan… amigable.

Habiendo empezado hacía poco menos de un mes en su nuevo trabajo luego de terminar la preparatoria, vendían la indumentaria deportiva permaneciendo juntos… Aunque haya sido una coincidencia enviar el currículum al mismo lugar.

—Bien, estoy hablando con Kuroko. ¿Satisfecho?

—No. ¿Son pareja? ¿Sí sabes que vive en Japón cierto?

—… No lo somos, y no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Taiga ordena los calzados y los clientes se van felices por su compra. Kasamatsu lo observa sorprendido, por lo general lo golpearía o elevaría el tono de su voz. Pero no había sucedido nada de eso, solo volteó y le respondió eso… melancólico.

—Estás enamorado, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas.

Abre los ojos azulados, y se agacha a su altura—. ¿Y él lo sabe?

—Me corresponde.

—Ya veo— piensa un poco mientras las zapatillas negras son sacadas del empaque para poner en exhibición—. Y quieres verlo, pero la distancia no te lo permite.

—Parece que has tomado una bebida de inteligencia esta mañana.

—Estúpido.

~. . .~

Tres años. Madrugada del veintinueve de enero.

— _Kuroko, ¿estás despierto?_

—… _Acabas de despertarme…_

— _Lo lamento… pero es algo urgente._

— _¿Pasó algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _Siento la imperiosa necesidad de decírtelo antes de que me obliguen a apagar mi celular._

— _¿Que te obliguen a apagarlo…? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Me estas asustando!_

 _ **Escribiendo…**_

 _ **En línea**_

 _ **Última vez hoy a las 1:37**_

~. . .~

El teléfono suena una y otra vez, se aferra a la almohada húmeda bajo él y atiende la llamada cansado de escuchar el ruido toda la mañana.

— _¡Kurokocchi hasta que atiendes!_

—No quiero hablar Kise-kun… es medianoche…

— _Te oyes fatal, ¿te encuentras bien?_

—…—Las lágrimas regresan, y el acongojo no había abandonado su pecho en toda la noche ni en la anterior—. Kagami-kun se ha ido de la nada antenoche… dijo que lo obligarían a apagar su celular… Y aun no regresa… no sé qué le pasó…

— _Oh no…—_ un breve silencio _—… Sé qué puede animarte, pasaremos a buscarte en veinte minutos, vístete y te quiero en la puerta esperándonos._

—Lo único que me calmará es saber que está bien…

— _No sé qué le habrá sucedido, pero tú hazme caso._

El monótono sonido indica que Kise había cortado la llamada. Sin ánimos de salir, se dirige al baño y ve sus terribles ojeras por no haber dormido casi nada en las últimas diez horas. Tal vez exageraba… y en cualquier momento sonaría un mensaje de él explicándole lo que había pasado y que se encontraba bien.

Con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, se asea y baja las escaleras sin siquiera comer algo para sentarse en la entrada, esperando que su amigo toque la bocina del automóvil dándole a entender que ya había llegado, tal vez para pasar el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

~. . .~

—Te-chan… ¿Has comido algo? Te descompondrás si no tienes nada en el estomago…

—No tengo hambre…

—Pero…

—Déjalo Takaocchi, le compraremos algo luego.

Kazunari asiente con tristeza y regresa la vista al frente en el asiento del copiloto. Kuroko no ha preguntado en ningún momento hacia donde se dirigían, estaba acurrucado en los asientos traseros sin ver por la ventanilla, y sus amigos sabían que probablemente, seguía llorando con el celular en su pecho esperando la respuesta de Kagami.

El auto se detiene. Takao sale y abre la puerta de atrás tomándole la mano a su amiguito para luego agarrarlo del brazo. Ryota cierra las puertas con seguro y se les une para comenzar a caminar.

Tetsuya mira a su alrededor sin ver. No presta atención más que a muchas personas y edificios grandes con ruidos estruendosos que pasaban por sobre su cabeza, sus pies se mueves en contra de su voluntad siendo arrastrado por el azabache y el rubio. Dado un momento se detienen en un café y le compran uno con un par de tostadas que de mala gana ingiere, Kise observa su reloj y suspira.

—Bueno no falta mucho.

—Kise-kun… ¿Qué hacemos en el aeropuerto?

—Ya era hora de que preguntases Te-chan… Vinimos a buscar a la mánager de Ryo-chan que viene desde Francia con información del trabajo de este modelo tonto.

— ¡Moooo y yo que iba a llevarlos conmigo!

Un mensaje en el teléfono de Takao, y se levanta con una sonrisa.

—Es hora, vamos.

Por su parte, Tetsuya solo sigue apretando su móvil esperando el tono de cualquier mensaje de él.

~. . .~

—Resiste, solo un poco más.

— ¡No puedo resistirlo! ¡Me has quitado el teléfono cuando le dije que debía decirle algo importante! ¡Seguramente está muy preocupado maldición!

—Si han esperado tanto, puedes hacerlo unos minutos más, idiota.

~. . .~

Sentado, mira el aparato esperando que suene. Takao ruega que el tiempo pase más rápido antes de que tengan que sacar a Kuroko de un pozo depresivo, y Kise se había ido a buscar por otro lugar.

De repente lo ve, su amigo agitando la mano a lo lejos y haciendo señas, y sabe que el momento ha llegado.

—Te-chan, ¿no se te hace conocida esa persona de allí?

Una mirada opacada, piel pálida y cuerpo marchito, eleva la vista buscando a su amigo.

 _«Imposible…»_

—Ve.

Lo mira estupefacto, rígido, sin poder mover un músculo.

—Ve, Te-chan.

Y así, Kazunari sonrió al ver a su amigo asentir, y comenzar a correr como ni en la escuela lo había visto.

~. . .~

—No lo veo, maldición, ¡hay demasiada gente!

—Tranquilo tigre, piensa que no estás tan lejos como antes.

— ¡Sí sí lo sé pero quiero verlo!

—Kurokocchi se camufla fácil entre la multit-…

 _ **¡!**_

El sonido de la maleta caer asusta al rubio y el de pelos negros, sintiendo la ráfaga de brisa que el pelirrojo dejó como estela.

Lo ve. Lo ve tan cerca, tan pequeño, tan frágil y pálido.

Lo ve. Lo ve tan cerca, tan alto, tan salvaje y tierno.

No evita sentir la mirada borrosa y un nudo en la garganta, ambos estiran sus manos y acortando la distancia de mares, kilómetros, reduciéndola a metros y centímetros…

—…Eres tú.

—Así parece…

Taiga contesta creyendo soñar, su voz la oía en directo, sin el molesto sonido del aparato en el cual habían compartido su vida entera por tres años a través de mensajes y llamadas cortas.

Kuroko lagrimea sin poder creerlo. Sus manos entrelazadas, Kagami traía el collar de baloncesto en ella y sentía el metal entibiarse entre las palmas, sus cuerpos juntos al fin luego de tantos días de llanto por no tenerlo a su lado. Todo había terminado…

 _ **Se habían encontrado.**_

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!— Alza la voz, Kise y Takao ríen mientras observan a lo lejos junto con Kasamatsu, y Kagami baja la mirada apenado, explicándole que Yukio no quería que se enterase ya que era una sorpresa el saber que viajarían a visitar a unos parientes —ya que lo fue para el también—, y lo había descubierto a punto de contarle toda la verdad.

—En verdad… Lamento haberte preocupado… Yo no quería-…

Miradas atónitas.

Y un beso en medio del aeropuerto.

—Cállate— Tetsuya balbucea, con la camisa en sus manos haciendo presión para tenerlo a su altura y una sonrisa temblorosa—. Cállate Kagami-kun… sólo cállate.

El otro lo mira impactado, con un leve rubor que imita al del peliceleste.

—Se suponía que yo debía hacer eso…— se quita las manos, y acaricia su rostro con infinita ternura.

—Puede que seas demasiado lento, y no resistí.

Risitas cómplices y miradas rojizas y celestes cargadas de sentimientos, enfrentadas, solo observando y grabando en su memoria las facciones del otro para no olvidarlas nunca más.

Y el último saludo.

—Bienvenido, Kagami-kun…

—He llegado, Kuroko…

Un _**Te Amo**_ , y el roce secreto de unos labios que buscan desesperados el amor verdadero.

 _ **Si puedes soñarlo, puedes hacerlo.**_

 _ **Ellos lo lograron.**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
